Pucca y Garu, ¿Amor divertido?
by Kagamine609
Summary: Pucca comienza a perder los sentimientos que tenía hacia Garu, ¿ÉL Hará algo para evitar que eso pase?


El día menos esperado

Todo ocurrió un lunes. Pucca había tenido un fin de semana bastante "divertido" (si así puede decirse). El sábado lo había pasado con Ching, y el domingo tuvo un largo paseo por todo Sooga con Garu, persiguiéndolo sin parar, de un lado a otro. Pero por algún motivo eso comenzaba a aburrirla, y era de esperarse, ya no era aquella niña de diez años en busca de su amado, ahora era una bella joven de dieciséis, y Garu un apuesto ninja de dieciocho. Aquellos besos robados, abrazos hasta asfixiar y perseguidas por la aldea no eran lo mismo, se volvían monótonas, el significado de ella para "diversión" cambiaba, ahora era una adolescente, a poco tiempo de salir de la pubertad y necesitaba más emoción, más cariño, más afecto por parte de él.

-¿Pucca? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? – Preguntó Linguini al notar un pequeño ceño fruncido de ella- Ni siquiera tocaste tu comida.

Pucca volvió en sí al oír la voz que la llamaba, girándose y mirándolo- Lo siento, estaba pensando en lo que haré hoy con Ching. – Mintió, lo que la traía preocupada era algo que ni ella entendía, prefería evadir ese tema-

-¿No les gustaría ir a pescar? Pensamos en hacer un platillo nuevo, para satisfacer aún a más clientes, y necesitamos pescado –le devolvió la mirada, sonriéndole- Tú serás la primera en probarlo si quieres.

-Suena. . . Interesante, le preguntaré si quiere ir – Comió los fideos lo más rápido posible, dando las gracias para luego salir del restaurante, yendo a la casa de Ching. Todo se había vuelto más fácil cuando comenzó a hablar de nuevo, al principio era algo extraño que alguien más aparte de sus tíos oigan su voz, pero al poco tiempo se acostumbró.

Al llegar donde Ching notó que Abyo también estaba allí. Le molestaba un poco su presencia, ya que por su culpa Ching la ignoraba, pero dentro de todo era tolerable.

-Eres un tonto –dijo la joven de trenzas, soltando una pequeña risa mientras golpeaba el hombro del exhibicionista junto a ella-

-Vamos bebé, sabes que tengo razón –sonrió mientras la rodeó de la cintura con sus brazos, acercando sus rostros para compartir un romántico beso-

-EHEM. – Interrumpió Pucca, algo asqueada por la escena- ¿Tienes que estar siempre encima de ella? Cochino.

-Pucca! –Su amiga saltó a sus brazos, bastante feliz- No te molestes, Abyo solo me hacía compañía mientras te esperaba.

-Si, si, lo que digas –correspondió al abrazo mirando mal al semidesnudo chico, el solo verlo sin camisa ya le molestaba.

Luego de una pequeña explicación de Pucca al par de enamorados sobre la petición de Linguini, ellos aceptaron. Abyo no tenía problema, ya que a él le encantaba pescar, y a Ching le sonó interesante la idea. Decidieron ir primero a comprar bebidas y aperitivos ya que sabían que estarían allí un buen rato, además aprovecharían para tener un picnic juntos.

-Oye Pucca, ¿Por qué no invitamos a Garu? Él ama pescar, y puedes aprovechar para pasar un rato juntos – Le guiñó un ojo, con una sonrisa algo pícara, al ser su mejor amiga trataba de apoyarla lo más posible en esa extraña. . . ¿Relación?, lo que haga feliz a la pelinegra.

Pucca asintió bastante alegre, y se propuso a salir corriendo para buscarlo en donde necesitara para encontrarlo, pero antes de hacerlo, se quedó tildada. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, en realidad, no le emociona ni un poco esa idea, se podría decir que inclusive ya casi no pensaba en Garu, sino en sus sentimientos confusos.

-¿Ocurre algo? – Dijo Abyo, notando el ceño fruncido de la joven.

-¿Eh? – Lo miró sin comprender su pregunta, en realidad no lo había escuchado, más bien estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Pucca, ¿Qué te pasa?, pareces perdida – Ching apoyó una mano en el hombro de su amiga, mirándola- ¿Es sobre Garu?, ¿Te hizo algo?, sabes que puedes decirme lo que necesites. A no ser, ¿El desgraciado te lastimó?, porque si es así, que se dé por muerto.

La joven soltó una pequeña risa al oír a su amiga, sinceramente siempre exageraba mucho las cosas- Tranquila, él no hizo nada, solo estaba pensando.

¡Es verdad!, ¿Será eso?, él nunca hizo nada, ni siquiera correspondía a sus besos. Quizás los sentimientos de Pucca eran de desamor, quizás esperar tanto ya la había agotada. Necesitaba alguien que la ame, alguien que se preocupe por ella, que le dé lo que le había estado dando a Garu por tantos años y él ni siquiera notó. Por fin había abierto los ojos. Por fin notaba lo que en realidad ocurría.

Miró a Ching algo sorprendida, para luego abrazarla fuertemente. Una pregunta tan torpe la ayudó a notar todo lo que ocurría alrededor de su mundo.- Gracias, gracias por preocuparte tanto.

Su amiga correspondió algo confundida, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.- De nada Pucca, por algo somos amigas, ¿No?

Podía haber entendido lo que sentía, pero aún así su preocupación continuaba. ¿Qué haría ahora?, si ya no lo amaba, ¿Qué haría? Todo su mundo, o al menos un 80% giraba entorno a aquel ninja, en sus sueños y metas, planes futuros, TODO. Ver el futuro del que se alejaba la lastimaba un poco. Se dio cuenta de las cosas tan tarde, y todo se juntó. Tantos años perdidos. . . En ese momento todo se derrumbaba. En ese momento se dio cuenta que tendría que empezar todo de cero toda su vida, por supuesto, olvidando a Garu, o al menos, arrancándolo de su corazón.


End file.
